What A Catch, Kurt
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: "I've got troubled thoughts and the self esteem to match. What a catch, what a catch" Blaine thinks that he's not good enough for Kurt, and expresses it via Fall Out Boy.


_**So lately, I've gained a big respect for Fall Out Boy, and this is by far my favorite song by them, and, in my opinion, it truly is like 'why do you love me? Why? I'm not anything special.' and that it'd be pretty perfect for Klaine.**_

_**I am not RIB. Therefore, I don't own Glee.**_

-What a Catch, Kurt-

All was amazing now that Blaine's at McKinley with Kurt. They sit next to each other in glee club, hold hands all the time, -and most certainly do not make out behind the school when class gets out. Nope. Does not happen. At. All-

It was an average day after glee practice. Kurt had to come back to the music room to get his bag, he heard familiar piano chords.

_I got troubled thoughts_

_and the self esteem to match _

_what a catch..._

_what a catch..._

_Wow, wow, wow_

_You'll never catch us_

_so just let me be_

_Said I'll be fine till the hospital_

_or American Embassy_

_Miss Flack said I still want you back_

_Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back_

Blaine really built up the rise of the power in the piano, and could tell he was singing and playing not only from his soul, but for his self.

_I got troubled thoughts_

_and the self esteem to match_

_what a catch..._

_what a catch..._

_and all I can think of _

_is the way I'm the one who charmed the one_

_who gave up on you_

_who gave up on you_

_what a catch, what a catch,_

_what a catch, what a catch_

_oh whoa_

_I will never end up like him_

_behind my back I already am_

_keep a calendar_

_this way you will always know_

_I got troubled thoughts_

_and the self esteem to match _

_what a catch..._

_what a catch..._

Kurt saw Blaine shed a single tear, then warmly smile, as if remembering.

Blaine turned on the stool to get up, eyes still wet, when he saw Kurt looking down at him, smiling.

"Oh, Kurt...you...I didn't know you were there..."

"I'm quiet like that. Did you know I love that song?" Blaine smiled suprisingly.

"No, actually, I didn't think they'd be your type..."

"I may be flamboyant, but I've got a wide music spectrum."

"Now that, I knew." Kurt stared at Blaine questioningly for several seconds, before breaking the silence.

"That was truly beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen so much emotion put into one song. It's almost as if the lyrics were your actual sentiments."

"...because they are." Kurt was slightly shocked. Okay, majorly shocked.

"You think that you're not good enough for me?" Kurt didn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

"I don't think that. I know that. Kurt, you're the most beautiful, amazing, talented person I know, and you're mine. And I simply don't understand why you chose me. At Dalton, you could have gotten any guy there. But you chose me. And I really, really don't deserve you. I know I put on this facade and act like I'm all confident, but I'm really not. I don't like much about myself, except for you. And my music. Other than that..."

Kurt was in awe of his boyfriend's self-consciousness. How could Blaine, _Blaine_, think that he's not good enough for him?

"Blaine, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are the most sincere, beautiful, talented, caring, loving, person I have ever met. And, well, Blaine, you are so indescribably amazing, and I love you."

Blaine smiled warmly, and looked down, a single tear falling to the floor. Kurt tilted up Blaine's chin, and sweetly kissed him.

"I love you, Blaine. And please, don't forget that, okay?"

"I love you too, Kurt. So much. And I never will. You are so amazing. Thank you, just-thank you."

"I'm your boyfriend, I tend to help you out. Now, c'mon, why don't you come to my house tonight, away from your family. Musicals marathon?" Blaine smiled deeply.

"Deal. As long as we start with Newsies and Hairspray?" Kurt sarcastically smiled, nodding.

He took Blaine's hand, and they walked down the hallway of McKinley to Kurt's car.

As they were walking, Kurt's smile turned devilish, and he somewhat turned to Blaine.

"You would want to watch the one titled a hair product."

-xXx-

_**And there it is. The song Blaine sang was What A Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy. It's my favorite song by them. FOB is my second favorite band, right behind Panic! At The Disco, and right before Boys Like Girls. (but boys like boys too, no.?)**_

_**Yeah, I also don't own Hairspray or Newsies, just so ya know.**_

_**My Tumblr is**_

_**www . klaineratthedisco . tumblr . com**_

_**just take out the spaces.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-HeyMoonDon'tYouGoDown**_

_**-Jordan**_


End file.
